Soul of the Monark
by Nekoji
Summary: A tomboy gangster girl moves to johto how long till her life catches up to her?... I don't own AC. Its kinda like The Outsiders, bewarned and review.
1. New to Town, Stupid Cat!

An animal crossing story. I don't really no what to say about it accept that I thought of it when I was thinking 'I want to really live in Animal Crossing!'. Ah what stressful backlogged school projects will do to you…

This is something like the outsiders (just a warning if you don't like that kind of stuff)

Prologue

Komo is a city gangster girl that hides her past well. She gets to Johto city in hopes of living a normal life after a terrible accident.

Will she be able to hide here without dragging villagers into her own struggle?

Sidenote: other than the main character's gang symbol the title is only 'Soul of the Monarch' because it sounds ominus and dramatic.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Soul of the Monarch**

Komo stared out into the dark countryside outside the train. She didn't have a clue where it went and really didn't care. The train stopped at yet another stop with nothing around it. She saw a blue cat walk up and stare at her. She looked away, hoping he would back off. She had a fairly intimidating look about her. She had a black bandanna with a crimson monarch butterfly on the front. She also had a t-shirt with a similar picture. Also a pair of tight solid black jeans.

"Hello! Mind if I sit here, fall asleep and drool all over you?" The cat spook up.

"No, go away! I'm not in a mood for company." she said irritably. She wasn't to friendly after riding on a train for several hours.

"Well its nice to know there's still rude people in the world. I'll sit here anyway! By the way, my name's Rover!" said Rover. He hoped up on the seat across from her.

She glared daggers at him but wasn't in a mood to argue. She just glared at him.

"Where are you going? You must live around here, right?" He said.

"Where ever place this train stops next that has life. I wander from place to place…" She said. She gave up on glaring at the giant cat since it seemed to have no effect on him whatsoever.

"You must be going to Johto then… You don't have a house… I have a friend that sells houses there! Want a house?" He said.

She pondered what he said for a moment. "That would be cool…" She thought out loud.

"I'll go call him for you!" Said Rover. Before Komo could say anything he hoped up over to the telephone car. He came back and looked to her happily. "My friend says he has four houses he could sell to you! Johto ids the next stop!" He said.

Both of them resumed stareing out the window of the train.

When it finally stopped, it was at a very small town. Komo and Rover were nearly asleep. Rover was suddenly bolt awake. "This is it, my friend said he would be waiting for you." He said.

"Okay." Komo said and hoped off the train car. She would have thanked him but it would ruin her image. She looked around the dark village. A raccoon walked up to her out of nowhere. She wasn't surprised; she had been around the region's giant talking animals before.

"Hello. You must be Komo, the one my friend Rover was talking about right? I'm Tom Nook. I sell houses here in Johto." He said.

"That's me." She said. She was too tired to try to sound cool.

"Follow me." He said.

She looked around warily. Then a thought came to her. She couldn't possibly pay for a house. All she ha was her pet fighting cockroach, and 1000 bells from gambling on her cockroach. Also there was no one around. She took out a switchblade with the same pattern as her bandanna and shirt. It was habit from when she was in the big animal cities.

"Here they are." Nook said. She looked at the four houses around her. They were all very small. They had different color roofs though. "They all have wood walls and stone floors. Other than the roofs they are exactly the same. If you can't tell the colors, they are red, blue, yellow, and green." He said. Komo squinted; it was so dark that all she could tell was that they were different shades of grey.

"My fav's red." She said.

"That's this one." He stepped up to a house. "That'll be 20,000 bells."

"I've only made that much in my life! All I have is 1000." She said, exasperated. She wasn't new around here and knew was a LOT.

"Hummm. You can give me the 1000 and work off the rest at my shop. You look exhausted, get some rest worry in the morning."

"Kay." Komo said. She walked into the house. It was even smaller on the inside. It was only a few square yards of space. Some of witch was occupied by a box with a notebook on it, and a radio. There was a small light bulb with a red cover nit the center. It took her about 2 second to figure that she would rather sleep outside. She stepped outside and lay down propped up against the mailbox. Despite the noise and cold she was asleep in seconds. Before she was asleep she mumbled, "Finally, the country… Cool."

"Ahhhhhhh! A hobo!"

Komo woke up rudely the next mourning. She looked up to see a brown cat standing a few feet from her. "Why the heck do you think I'm a hobo, cat!" She yelled irritably. You can't wake up to happy after sleeping in the cold all night, off course the house wasn't any warmer.

"That you're sleeping outside. I'm Kitty." Said the cat.

That's a stereotypical name if I ever heard one. Komo thought. She got up slowly, still very stiff. "Komo. I live in that house. What did you call me?" she asked.

Kitty noticed Komo's attire and looked a bit intimidated. Komo noticed and smirked. So this stuff still gets to people. She thought. "I didn't call you anything, nice to meet you I have places to go, nice to meet you." Kitty said quickly and then ran off.

Komo looked at the direction where Kitty had run. "What a nice town I've stumbled on. I could get to liking it here…" She said.

What do ya think? Komo's fondness of the sport of cockroach fighting will lead a few story arks.

If you haven't guessed, monarch butterfly markings are the insignia from Komo's gang.

_**Review!**_

Nekoji


	2. A Shocking Discovery and Job!

I almost forgot I wrote this… Well the idea stuck and I'm finally back, from my vacation in digimon comicdom.

Soul of the Monarch Part 2

Power to the Roches!

Komo wandered around the little town for about, five minutes before deciding she was lost. "This town is like a maze of air! Where is a shop!" She yelled at they sky. Scaring several grasshoppers and other non-huge wildlife away. Her cockroach crawled up onto her shoulder. "Oh, Jome, you're up." She said and patted the cockroach.

"I'll get you!" Komo turned around to have a girl with bright pink hair in a flower patterned pink dress run into her. She had a butterfly net and was chasseing a grasshopper.

"Jomo, breakfast. Who are you?" Komo said, glaring at the other girl. The cockroach jumped on the grasshopper and began to eat it.

"Oh, Sorry… Omigod, a roach! It listened to you… Your pet? I'm Rosie. You must be new here, what's your name?" Said, Rosie. She began to dust herself off.

"I'm Komo, from that red house somewhere around here and before that, Neo City. The roach is my pet. She makes all my money.

"Neo City? I always wanted to move there but the houses are so expensive. Where did you live?" Rosie said in awe.

"Wherever, the others were… Do you know where a shop is in this place?" Komo cut herself off and looked around.

"Oh, I totally forgot, Nook generously gave me a job there!" Rosie ran off in a random direction. Komo picked up the very full cockroach, and ran after her. They were soon at a shop that looked as it had been thrown together in a day and left to rot for years after.

An angry raccoon stepped outside. "It took you long enough. What took you so long!" Nook said.

"I'm so sorry, I got distracted by a grasshopper!" Rosie said, looking genuinely sorry.

"You didn't tell us when to be here, Looky." Komo said simply, and tried not to glare at him.

"Ug, more nicknames. Come here, you need uniforms." Nook said. He led them in and gave them both green dresses. The shade of green was tolerable, but the logo of what looked like a badly drawn plum was ridicules.

Ug, I have to listen to a raccoon and be a walking advertisement. It isn't even red. Thought Komo. I thought I'd never wear a dress unless someone paid me, at least he's paying.

"Yay, more clothes, thank you sir!" Rosie said cheerfully.

……………………..

After a bit they had changed and Rosie cheery as ever was out planting some seeds. Why does she get the easy job. Mumbled Komo as she vainly tried to sweep the thick layer of dust covering he wooden floor in the green dress.

"Omigod, a sprier, kill it, kill it!" Said Nook, screaming like a girl. There was a little spider on a web, in front of him.

Komo was content to let him act like an idiot. Jomo nipped her. "Go on boy." She whispered to him. Her pet crawled, hidden to right near the web. Komo inched away and used the broom to kick up a huge cloud of dust. Jomo crawled up the web and began too much on the spider.

"Roach! This place is infested! Call animal control, before the health patrol shows up!" Nook yelled. He grabbed Komo's arm and ran, dragging her along, out of the shop.

Komo chuckled, and whistled briefly. Her faithful pet crawled out and hid in her shoe. Rosie was just outside the door, in the dirt. She must have been startled by Nook's yelling.

"What is it boss?" She said, wiping some mud off her dress.

"You have the rest of the day off, I need to find a phone!" Nook yelled.

"Let go of me you perverted rat!" Komo yelled, and managed t pull him off her arm as he ran away from the shop. Jomo crawled up to her shoulder. "Good work, boy." Komo patted her strange pet on its antenna.

"Cool, break! Komo, let me introduce you to everyone!" Rosie grabbed Komo's arm and dragged her along to a beach.

A trio of cats walked up to them. One was orange with stripes. One was brown and white, Komo recognized her as Kitty. The third was entirely white in a pink dress. Kitty was first to speak, "Hobo, I mean Komo, I didn't think I'd see you again so soon!".

"Morning Kitty, Mitzi, Bob!" Rosie said cheerily.

The orange cat spook next, "I'm Bob, you must be the new girl, Komo, is it? Take this." Bob said. He fished threw a backpack and handed her a giant blanket.

"Morning, Rosie, I'm Mitzi, Komo. Here's a bit of a housewarming gift." Mitzi handed Komo a chair, in leaf form.

"You know me, hi, Rosie. Take this, in the tradition of Johto as a new town present." Kitty handed Komo a heater, stove thing in leaf form.

…………………

As the day went by, Rosie dragged Komo all across town. Komo got lots of new stuff. It was finally night when Rosie finally dragged her back to her house. "You got lots of stuff, Ko! See you at work toramrow!" Rosie said. Komo managed to yank her very sore arm free at long last.

She walked across the little bulletin board to her house and arranged her stuff. The tiny house now looked livable though. There was Mitzi's chair in front of the notebook and the stove, fireplace in the center. There was an unlatching sofa with the blanket draped over it on one side. A little desk with a bonsai tree was now Jomo's home. Everything was facing the fireplace. "Now it seems like I might actually sleep here!" Komo said in approval and clasped in the chair in front of the notebook. "I wonder why this was left here…" Komo mumbled. She positioned a small table lamp to it and began to read,

_I'm finally here, in Johto! Its so nice here, but everyone's an adult ad all the people are animals! _

Komo yawned and flipped to the near back of the book, and what she read froze her to the bone,

_Now I know why everyone's animals. I should have known to say back in the human village of Kaito. Now it's too late. I can never go back. All the humans here grow up and turn into animals! I'll leave this diary to whoever next owns this house. I'm now known as Bob, the cat. I might come back someday… Get a nice house by the beach… To note, look into the piece of mirror and it'll tell you what you'll turn into. The process is very very slow…_

Komo got to freaked out and slammed the notebook shut. A small piece of mirror clattered to the floor behind her. She looked at it, only she didn't she the back of her uniform. The Komo in the mirror had huge crimson butterfly wings! She fell over in fright and grabbed the notebook. "I'll get this to Bob, and get him to explain this!" Komo ran out the door, notebook in hand. Once she was gone, Jomo crawled up to the mirror. In place of a cockroach, he could she the face of a teenage boy…

Komo looked at the towns map and raced to the seaside. She easily found Bob's house and banged on the door.

"Oh, Komo, good evening. What brings you here at this late hour? Don't knock so loud, people are asleep." Bob said and yawned.

"This, explain!" She handed him the diary.

"So you found out. Come with me." He said, and sighed sorrowfully. He walked up to the waters edge. Their reflections were that of a boy ad a huge butterfly. Komo tried to back away but, Bob, grabbed her. She winced as his claws dug into her. "Oh, sorry." He lightened his grip.

"Explain, cat, what is going on here!" Said Komo angrily.

"It's a curse. The people inflicted with it are the only ones that could have seen the train that took you here. You have to get out. You have to remember, where did you live before Neo City? Where are your parents?"

"I don't remember. I don't remember ever living with adult humans. I've always wandered around. Neo City was where I stayed the most. Where's that Kaito place you talked about in here?"

"What?" He looked at the notebook. "Kaito must have been where I lived before. Komo, remember. You can still get out if you can before you completely transform. The moonlight and pure water combined reveal your soul's current form. Before your reflection turns human, get out." He said seriously.

"I've always lived in the animal cities. I'm completely human!" Komo said and ran off, to the train station. She heard footsteps and turned to see Rosie.

"What are you doing up so late, Ko?" She said. Komo's eyes were locked on a puddle of water. Rosie's reflection, was a fox.

Komo, fell to her knees, trying to make sense of what she had learned. Ho knew, in just half an hour, something could turn your life upside down. She smiled dryly as she thought, and fainted. Clouds covered the moon and it began to rain. The puddle reflected, Komo's unconscious features and Rosie's worry…

………………..

Sorry it took so long to update. Please review!

-Necoji


	3. Tournament Time! Leaveing Already?

This is the revised version, I plan on continueing in the near future, but for now I''m a bit suck…

…………..

Soul of The Monarch Part 3

Leaving already?

When Komo finally woke up all the way, she lay on a bright pink couch with a blanket covering her. The first thing she noticed was a huge bruise on her head from landing on it when she passed out. "Where am I?" She muttered, dazed and looked around. Rosie walked through the door in a few moments.

"Your finally awake Ko! You passed out and Bob helped me carry you in from the rain." she explained.

Komo finally got her senses in order and she remembered what had happened. She looked at Rosie. It was only a flash, but she saw her as a fox. Komo looked at herself tiredly. Her hair was a ratty heap but she also had very small, almost insignificant monarch butterfly wings in dark crimson and black. She fell of the couch in shock, "Why do I have wings?!" She yelled, still in shock.

Rosie stared at her and put her hand to her forehead. "Komo, you'd better rest a bit longer. You must of hit your head really hard. I have to go to work, Bob offered to help you." She said and walked out the door.

"She can't see?" Komo whispered. Jomo the cockroach crawled up to her nose and nip her.

"Only ones who know about this understand enough to see. Other wise you see what you think you'll see. Rosie has no idea of all this and you shouldn't tell her." Jomo explained.

"Jomo, why can I understand you? Now that I think about it, why do you understand me?" Komo said.

"We're of the same fate almost. I was human at a point. Your different though, you might, just might be able to stay in the middle." He explained and crawled to her forehead.

Bob walked in; he had a plate with a big pile of fish kabobs. "I have lunch. I know it isn't very all around nutritious and all that, but its all I can cook. You might not have realized but your hearing Jomo think, it'd be best for what's left of your rep around here if you just keep a telepathic link with him. Oh and all the guys are having a cockroach tournament down at the bar beneath the museum, wanna come, there's a big prize of 30,000 bells!" He said.

"Thirty thousand bells…" Komo said, drooling at the thought. "I have a cacaroch tournament to win!" She straightened up her hair a bit and ran out the door.

………….

She was at the museum bar in no time, even without a map. She hoped down the stairs and saw cooper and Nook staring intently at a pair of cockroaches. She heard Jomo again, "They're more foolish normal cockroaches I can beat them."

Komo was about to say something when she remembered what Bob had said, a telepathic link… I'm sure you can. She thought. Lets beat them monarch style!

Finally Nook looked up at her, "Your head healed already? Why aren't you at work?!' He said.

"Why aren't you, cheap taukai?" She said coolly. "I'm here for the tournament." Jomo crawled down to the table and shoved the other cockroaches out of the ring easily.

"She seems pretty good. Come on Nook be a good sport and let the girl compete." Said copper.

"Hum, more like let her lose. But we might as well. Battle royal style?"

"I'm in. Komo, Twerp?" replied copper.

Komo and Twerp nodded. Battle royal is the easiest of them all to win. Just let them beat each other till one stands. Komo thought. She was already drunk from sensing the roach's bloodlust. An unfortunate side effect of telepathy…

Jomo bit her. What's that for?!

Don't give in to emotion so easily. Jomo said and crawled to the side of the ring. All the other bugs raced to the center, egger to fight for reasons unknown…

The bugs began to get pushed out of the ring one by one till one was left. Jomo tackled it out of the ring. He was nearly unharmed.

"Whoa, a _girl_won the tournament." Said copper, astonished.

"My Kazeko lost…" Said Twerp.

"Well, she won, I'll take out enough to pay off your mortgage, leaving… You have 1000 bells. That's enough for… A train ticket and nothing more…"Nook said. He handed Komo 1000 bells from the sack of prize money.

Later…

Komo wandered back to her house and began to flip through the diary that Bob must have put back on her shabby desk. She yawned and began to leaf through the pages before the transformation mentioned was done,

_When I woke up today, you wouldn't believe it, I had cat ears! No one else could see though… It was weird… I could also understand the rats in my basement. It was kinda cool! Then great-grandfather Nook said to go to another town and fast… Man The Nooks really like the name Nook. Anyway, this is the last time I'll write in Johto. I remember nothing about the city where I came from. I don't remember a thing, but I'm sure I will when I find it… _

_I don't know where I'll be when I write next…I'll come back someday… I'll have a reason too… I'm sure I can find this 'birthplace city' of mine though!_

Komo yawned and closed the book. She glanced at the square of moonlight covering her mostly bare floor. It faded to the brighter light of the stove/fireplace in the center of the room. She took the bit of mirror out of her pocket. She sneezed abruptly and accidentally threw the shard into the moonlight. It began to glow. When the light hit her, she yelped as she felt the strange butterfly wings grow slightly. She fell off her chair and kicked it out of the light.

Komo stared at the bit of mirror. Hey, feel stronger too… She thought absentmindedly. It was the middle of the night and all her fracture had vanished. She dug through the desk and wrapped the shard safely in some scraps of cloth and a small string. _This could come in handy…_ She looked around her small room one last time. _I have to leave here… I'm human and that I'll stay…_ She grabbed a small satchel and threw in a bunch of oranges and her fishing rod.

She walked out her door and right into Rose. Rose fell backward. Komo grabbed her bejeweled diamond switchblade and held an attack stance. Rose stared at the larger girl, stunned. Komo began to make out Rose's identity…

"What are you doing out so late Ko? I came to see if your heads better but I'm guessing so." She noticed the switchblade, being held with the tip directed at her neck. "Why do you have that?..." her voice quivering with a strange fear.

Komo hadn't realized shed even drawn a weapon. She had done so out of instinct. "It's a long story. I'm going to another town so I can keep from turning into a butterfly and…" Komo stopped herself too late…

"So that's what you meant! You have wings like I have these fox ears all of a sudden! Bob just filled me in when I asked him if he knew what you were saying. I'm gonna be a fox! Can I travel with you, Ko? I can't go alone, not again…"

_Thank the heavens she didn't ask anymore about my prize… _Komo thought, clutching her switchblade and silently putting it back in her pocket. "Uh… Well, sure, I guess…" She said. _It's been so long since another human would be so open… I get the feeling my days as Monarch of the flame aren't yet over…_

Rose nodded and both looked at the dim and flickering lights that indicated the train station… Komo stared at them, and could have sworn she saw a fire within the pale yellow orb…

……………………

This will make sense soon… -er than later… If I manage the next chapter in the way I intend it should clear a bit up…

…I can still beg for reviews even after the wait can't I?

-Nekoji Out


End file.
